Chapter 27: Hitting The Road
(The song "Afro Circus" plays with Kerud leading the introduction.) * Kerud: Ra da da da da da da da Circus. Da da da da da da da da. * Afro Circus, Afro Circus, Afro. Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, Afro! * Lamil: I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to... * Rohak: Move it! (Cut to the tracks. Rebecca The British Engine is taking the warriors to the airport as the music continues to play.) * Crowd: Ra da da da da da da da Circus. Da da da da da da da da. * Lucas Grabeel: Hey, Teddy, what did you end up doing with the crazy clown, anyway? (As the song continues to play, the scene cuts to black with 2 eyes looking through the screen. It fades to show the Puppet Master and his goons, who failed on different obstacles in the Spinning Log, the Wind Chimes and the Double Tilt Ladder, all tied up and placed in the animal crates that Alex The Lion, Marty The Zebra, Gloria The Hippopotamus and Melman The Giraffe were in 6 years ago. One of the goons accidentally kicks open a box, revealing a inflatable raft inside. The clown peeks through a tiny hole and sees more crates. He lets out a muffled scream. Then, the scene cuts to the deck of a ship and zoom out as it is on its way to Madagascar.) * Lamil: (voiceover) Woman, you're nice and energetic. * Kerud: (voiceover) Circus Afro, Circus Afro. * Lamil: (voiceover) Woman, ya nice broad face and ya nice hip. * Kerud: (voiceover) Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot, Afro. * Lamil: (voiceover) Woman, you're nice and energetic. Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic. * Woman, ya nice broad face and ya nice hip. Make man flip and bust them lip. * Woman, you're nice and energetic. Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic. * Whoa. I like to move it, move it. He like to move it, move it. She like to move it, move it. 3, 2, 1. (As Lamil ends the countdown at "1", the film ends and it skips to black before the credits roll.) * Crowd: Ra da da da da da da da Circus. Da da da da da da da da. * Afro Circus, Afro Circus, Afro. Polka dot, polka dot, polka dot... * Vocals: Move it! * Kerud: Da da da da da da da da Circus, circus, circus, circus, circus. * Crowd: Move it! * Kerud: Da da da da da da da da Afro, Afro, Afro, Afro, Afro. * Lamil: Woman, ya cute and you don't need no make up. Original cute body you a mek man mud up. * Woman, ya cute and you don't need no make up. Original cute body you a mek man mud up. Come on. * Physically fit, physically fit. Physically, physically, physically fit! Come on. * Physically fit, physically fit. Physically, physically, physically fit! Come on. * Kerud: Ta-da! * Lamil: I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to... * Crowd: Move it! * Lamil: I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to... * Crowd: Move it! * Lamil: Woman, ya nice, sweet fantastic. Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big Titanic. * Woman, ya nice, sweet fantastic. Big ship 'pon de ocean that a big... * Rohak: Let's roll. Let's roll. Let's roll. Let's roll. * Lamil: I like to move it, move it. He like to move it, move it. She like to move it, move it. You like to... * Crowd: Move it! * Lamil: I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to... * Crowd: Move it! Move it! * Lamil: I like to move it, move it. He like to move it, move it. She like to move it, move it. You like to... * Crowd: Move it! * Lamil: Move it! (The song ends. "I Need To Know" now plays for the rest of the credits.) * Rebecca: Where is the land I come from? Who lives where I was born? * Why do my memories start with a storm? * What If I have a family somewhere beyond the sea? Could there be someone there missing me? * Tell me why I’m not sleeping and my heart is leaping inside me? * Could this be one of those times when your feelings decide? * I need to know these answers. I need to ﬁnd my way. Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. * I need to take these chances. Let all my feelings show. * Can’t tell what’s waiting. Still I need to go I need to know. Hey, yeah.... * Life is sea I'm sailing, riding the winds of time. Looking to find the course that is mine. * Striving to find direction, starting to understand. Every wave's a part of the land. * I'll keep living and loving and leaving the doubting behind me. * Hope is the star I will follow wherever I go! * I need to know these answers. I need to ﬁnd my way. Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. * I need to take these chances. Let all my feelings show. * Can’t tell what’s waiting. Still I need to go. I need to know. I need to know. Hey, yeah. Category:Scenes Category:Dance Scenes Category:Raven: Circus Quirkus Category:Ending Scenes